


【ADGG/中年组/一辆车】吸血情圣AU——占有欲

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：车震Play！强【哔——】！吸血鬼AD&人类GG！AD每隔一段时间就需要通过吸食爱人的血液来换取永生。有没有觉得很眼熟？没错，就是改编自裘花的《吸血情圣》！人物形象为中年组，不拆不逆！两小时激情产物，如有不妥，还请谅解！会有后续，只是不知道什么时候能写。





	【ADGG/中年组/一辆车】吸血情圣AU——占有欲

「1990年4月20日，伦敦」

  这已经是这个月的第几次了？盖勒特在阿不思的一次深顶中模模糊糊地想着。

  身后的吸血鬼还在没完没了的顶操着自己早已不堪重负的穴道。穴口的媚肉可怜巴巴地外翻充血着，也不知道以后会不会失禁。盖勒特忍不住翻了个白眼，这死人的吸血鬼！哦，好吧，阿不思他已经死了很久了。

  阿不思按住身下扭动个没完的爱人，将自己仍旧硬的发烫的阴茎对准了那个他再熟悉不过的敏感点，一阵猛操。

  “啊——”盖勒特在剧烈的高潮中晕了过去。

  阿不思就着连接的姿势将已然昏死过去的爱人翻了个面，脸对着脸。他怜惜地挑开盖勒特额前散落的白发，只是这丝丝的温情转瞬即逝。

  晕过去了也能给他操醒，不是吗？

  反正夜还长着呢。

 

「1990年4月21日，伦敦」

  盖勒特捂着酸痛的仿佛不属于自己的腰晃晃悠悠地走在大街上。那个可恨的吸血鬼还真敢按着他操一整个晚上！不就是在酒吧里瞟了几眼漂亮的小妞吗？至于这样吗？

  “唔——”一个行色匆匆的路人不小心撞了一下盖勒特，“喂！你这人走路不长眼睛的吗？”盖勒特忍不住破口大骂。但在他叉着腰高声叫喊的同时，盖勒特感觉有些滑腻腻的东西顺着他的裤裆流了下来。

  “嗷——”盖勒特赶紧闪身到一旁的小巷里，捂住了自己的屁股。我操你妈的阿不思！你射进去也不知道要清理一下吗！

 

「1990年4月25日，伦敦」

  阿不思已经有几天没有见到盖勒特了。

  按理说这个点他应该还在公司上班，但当阿不思兴冲冲地跨越半个市区跑到盖勒特的公司时，他已经消失的无影无踪了。

  “你们老板呢？”阿不思拉住盖勒特的助理维达问道。

  “盖勒特？指不定到哪里去鬼混了。”

  阿不思皱了皱眉，他有些不满这些助理可以如此亲切地称呼盖勒特的名字。

 

「1990年4月26日，伦敦」

  阿不思最后是在一家同性酒吧里找到盖勒特的。他拖起早就喝的酩酊大醉的盖勒特往外走着，完全无视了一旁不怀好意的口哨声。

  阿不思将盖勒特甩到车后座时，盖勒特发出了一声痛苦的呻吟：“轻点——”

  阿不思淡蓝色的眼睛暗了暗，吸血鬼偏白的肤色在昏黄灯光的映照下更显尤其。他一下扑上爱人的身体，用力扯开包裹着诱人酮体的高定西装。盖勒特一定不会责怪自己的，阿不思心想。

  阿不思抚摸着盖勒特胸前顺滑柔韧的肌肤，就像在把玩一件精美的瓷器。他褪去自己的衣服，与盖勒特紧密的贴合在一起。人类身上温暖的热度顺着相触的皮肤传递过来，这是生命的温度。

  阿不思的手指顺着盖勒特的腹部往下滑，他一把拉开爱人的皮带，扯下内裤，将手指直接捅进了后穴。

  “啊——”盖勒特被突如其来的疼痛给弄醒了。

  尽管因为醉酒，盖勒特的眼睛还不甚清明，但他仍旧认出了在自己身上耸动的变态。也是，除了这个天杀的吸血鬼，还有谁会去强奸一具睡懵了的尸体？

  盖勒特推搡着阿不思，试图赶跑后穴中的异物。但他的喘息声随着阿不思强硬的来回抽插越来越大，经年调教的后穴也开始自觉地分泌肠液润滑。

  阿不思一把抓住盖勒特、钳制住他一再后退的腰部，将自己早已硬挺的阴茎卡入柔韧的穴口。

  盖勒特大叫着用指甲抠住阿不思的肩膀，阿不思漂亮的宛如凤凰鸟一般的背部瞬间留下道道血痕。汽车后座的空间并不大，尤其对于两个成年男性来说。“啊——痛——”盖勒特的脑袋在阿不思的一次顶撞中狠狠地撞击在了车窗玻璃上，这使得他本就因为醉酒而晕眩的脑袋更加难受的厉害。

  “别像个婊子一样动个没完。”阿不思用力拍了一下盖勒特的屁股，清脆的拍击声在车内狭小的空间里显得尤其清晰而色情。阿不思开始在生涩的穴道里反反复复地抽插着。

  硕大的龟头强行破开重重叠叠的穴道，几天没有被操干玩弄的穴道又变得像处子一样紧致。“还真是个婊子。”阿不思按了按将他们完美契合在一起的穴口，恩，暂时还没有出血。

  阿不思将还在哀嚎着喊痛的盖勒特抱坐在自己的怀里，这让阿不思可以更深的埋入爱人的体内。因为过于低矮的车厢，盖勒特只能像只大型猫科动物一样趴伏在这讨人厌的吸血鬼身上。

  “啊——我操你的。”盖勒特尖叫着。阿不思开始抠挖盖勒特胸口如红果一般待人采撷的乳点。他用力地拉扯起完全暴露在空气之中的乳头，让它们快速变得硬挺起来。

  “不，是我操你。”阿不思向上一顶，龟头好死不死的恰好擦过盖勒特的敏感点。

  盖勒特瞬间软了腰。

  之前的调教还是有效果的，阿不思心想。

  阿不思似是想从乳头中挤出点什么一样揉捻着盖勒特的胸部。但在一段时间的玩弄之后，阿不思仍觉得不尽兴，他一口咬上了盖勒特的右胸。吸血鬼尖利的牙齿摩挲着乳头细腻的突起物，盖勒特紧张地盯着阿不思看似柔情的舔吻，不敢再发出什么乱七八糟的咒骂。生怕一不小心惹恼了这个喜怒无常的家伙，咬掉了自己的乳头。

  盖勒特觉得自己就像是在茫茫大海上随波逐流的落水之人一样颠簸着，找不到着力点。阿不思在玩弄盖勒特全身各处敏感点的同时，还不忘下身卖力的顶弄。

  “恩——好涨——太涨了——”快感逐渐涌上盖勒特的心头，取代了原本撕裂般的疼痛。

  他开始淫乱的呻吟着，完全放开的声音回荡在车内。如果现在有谁正好经过这黑漆漆的停车场的话，他一定能够清楚地听到一场热辣异常的活春宫。

  阿不思托起盖勒特极富有弹性的臀，整根拔出又整根没入。后穴中的褶皱在反反复复的起起落落中仿佛都被磨平了一样，它现在已经准备好容纳一根粗大的阴茎以及一大堆粘稠的精液了。

  “啊——你——你干什么？”阿不思在盖勒特即将高潮的时候强硬的堵住了他的尿道口。

  “下次还敢不敢躲着我了？”阿不思温柔的按压着盖勒特的龟头，用指甲轻轻地剐蹭着顶端细小的口子。但这种难得的温柔对于还处在临界点的盖勒特来说简直就是一种折磨，一种酷刑。

  盖勒特试图为自己辩解一下：“我——我没有躲着你——啊——”阿不思狠狠地拧了一把盖勒特的臀肉，隐秘的、阿不思独享的雪白软肉上瞬间留下了一块硕大的红印。

  “撒谎！”阿不思啃咬上盖勒特的嘴唇，尖尖的牙齿在盖勒特的唇瓣上留下了一道道细密的伤口。他像一条蛇一样快速的缠住了盖勒特的舌头，带着它在盖勒特的口腔里翻滚着。

  盖勒特被堵着嘴巴再也发不出什么声音来为自己辩驳，下面的穴口也被完全填满，挣脱不开，而鬼知道这吸血鬼还有多久才能释放！

  盖勒特向来都是一个识时务的人。

  他试着挤出几滴眼泪，一脸哀求地直视进阿不思的眼睛。盖勒特知道这一定会管用的。

  阿不思撇了撇盖勒特鳄鱼般的眼泪，尽管没有彻底放过盖勒特，但也稍稍放慢了顶操的速度。

  “下次不许再一个人来酒吧，也不许躲着我。”吸血鬼的牙齿在爱人伤痕累累的颈肩蹭了蹭，盖勒特忍不住打了个哆嗦。

  阿不思按着盖勒特持续不断的顶操着，阴茎的头部精准地撞击着盖勒特的前列腺。被反复开发的肠道条件反射似的分泌着大量清水一般的液体，流满了盖勒特被反复摩擦到红肿的大腿内侧。伴随着“啪——啪——”的声响，盖勒特的臀瓣也被撞的生疼生疼的。阿不思努力地推挤着自己的阴茎，试图达到更深的腹地。盖勒特感觉他甚至是要把自己的囊袋挤进来一样。

  阿不思在自己迎来高潮的时候，才最终松开了按压在盖勒特尿道口的手指。挺立许久的阴茎瞬间喷洒出大量浓稠咸腥的精液，飞溅在两人的腹部，还有一些顺着椅背流在了牛皮坐垫上。

  盖勒特被肠道内滚烫的精液烫到全身发麻。不同于吸血鬼全身偏低的温度，阿不思的精液永远是这样的炙热。粘稠的液体在盖勒特的肠道里翻滚着，他的肚子也微微肿胀起来。阿不思射精后半软的阴茎并没有退出来，相反，它仍旧死死的堵着穴口，不让阿不思的精华有一丝一毫的浪费。他要让盖勒特用他的小嘴全部吃下去。

  阿不思抱起盖勒特小心翼翼地移动到驾驶位。他就这盖勒特跨坐在他身上的动作转了转车钥匙，启动了车。开车前，阿不思将刚刚从穴口滑出的阴茎再次插回了盖勒特温暖的内里。

  阿不思转着方向盘，稳当地将车开上大路。他偏头看着前方的路，盖勒特还晕晕乎乎地将头埋在阿不思的颈窝，发出断断续续的呻吟。他们的下身还结合在一起，盖勒特更是全身光裸着，雪白的脊背完全暴露在后视镜中。马路上灯火通明，随着车辆的移动，打在盖勒特背上的光斑也随之移动。车时不时地会颠簸一下，每一次的颠簸都会伴随着盖勒特软绵绵的哼哼声——阿不思的阴茎还在他的体内慢慢地耸动着，颠簸只会让它进的更深。之前射进去的精液开始顺着他们的交合处缓缓地流出来，这使得阿不思每一次的抽插都能带出如泡沫般的白色水花。【注1】

  盖勒特已经不想去理这个精力旺盛的变态吸血鬼了。他搂住爱人冷冰冰的脖颈，准备快速地进入梦乡，缓解自己全身过分的酸痛。

  “你先睡一会儿，我们回家继续。”阿不思低头舔了舔盖勒特嘴角的血液，无视了盖勒特轻微的抽吸声。

  反正夜还长着呢，不是吗？

 

【注1】危险动作！请遵守交通法规，切勿模仿。


End file.
